Użytkownik:Nulevoy
Dnia 12.02.2014 roku zostałam moderatorem czatu dzięki TheDarkAlicornowi ;v; ''' '''Nie wiem za jakie zasługi, ale dziękuję i postaram się dobrze sprawować funkcję ;v; Nie wiem też na jak długo, ale zobaczymy ;v;. Główne powody przez które mogę być nieobecna: Nauka (nie taki ważny powód, ale egzaminy 3 gimnazjalne są blisko i trują plota xd) Popołudniowe drzemki (kolejny bezsensowny powód, ale lubię czasem po obiedzie zrobić sobie 1-2 godzinną drzemkę xd) Granie w HoMM5 (kolejny taki powód, że aż nie powód, ale.. mogę grać 2 godziny, nie wiedząc, że minęły te 2 godziny xd) Poza tymi przykładami "czemu mnie nie ma" to ogólnie jestem i mam czas tu przebywać i te rzeczy. Ale mówię "na zaś" xd Tak na wstęp Owszem, moje komentarze są czasem obraźliwe albo za bardzo się czepiam ale to nie moja wina że mam taki charakter xd I jak piszę idiota to to jest najlżejszy "obraźliwy" komentarz jaki jestem wstanie napisać, szczególnie jak mnie ktoś zirytuje lub wkurzy xd W normalnym wypadku napisałabym bym k***a''czy ''ch** xd |-| UWAGI= Toleruję i komentuję przychylnie * Toleruję OC Alicorny jeśli mają naprawdę dobrą i logiczną historię, mają rozbudowane wszystkie sekcje (historię i charakter szczególnie), mają wady i zalety, nie mają super duper mocy, nie są recolorami, są naprawdę oryginalne i nie są Mary-Sue. * Toleruję inne postacie jeśli są dobre rozbudowane, są oryginalne, nie sa recolorami, mają wady i zalety i nie są Mary-Sue. Tępię, palę na stosie i komentuję nie-przychylnie * Tępię i palę na stosie OC Alicorny jeśli są recolorami, Mary Sue, mają super duper moce, są Bogami, mają pokrewieństwo z Księżniczkami, mają same zalety, władają Słońcem/Księżycem, są Księżniczkami Equestrii, są Wszechpotężnymi Władcami Wszechświata. * Ogółem tępię postacie jeśli są recolorami, Mary Sue, mają nad normalne moce i nad nimi bez problemu panują, mają pokrewieństwo z Księżniczkami LUB innymi postaciami z serialu, mają same zalety. Więc uważajcie.. bo was i wasze OC obserwuję |-| Jestęł= Na imię mi Kamila, a moje ksywki to: Kamcia, Ivcio, Pan Ivan, Lugiia (od nicku na dA), Kara (od OC), Karmeleg (by Endżel .3.). Mam 16 lat (7 maja 2014) czuję się tak staro ;-;. Mój nick znaczy tyle co nic, czyli Zero (w tym, że po rosyjsku xd нулевой xd) Lubię rysować, czego stale się uczę. Oglądam MLP of course i Axis Powers Hetalie (a to że czasem z babcią oglądnę Teleexpres czy z mamą Pierwszą Miłość to nic nie znaczy ;-; ). Czytam Straszne Historie i fanfiki głównie yaoi i MLP of course. Gram w Heroes of Might and Magic III oraz V, Medieval II: Total War i Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Słucham Linkin Park, Skillet, Within Temptation, The Rasmus, Imagine Dragons i Evanescence (częściowo Fall Out Boy, Owl City, Three Days Grace, Sabaton i Papa Roach), jak i twórczość Bronych (m.in. Nightmare Night, Rainbow Factory, Lullaby for a Princess) oraz Soundtracki z gier i Remix'y. Jak ktoś chce gdzieś ze mną RP'ować to chętnie. Tylko proszę napisać. |-| Lubiełę= Czy się znamy/lubimy/przyjaźnimy czy nie, wpisuję tych co lubię ;-; *AWHS *Magdziee *Natanielle *Dirrie *Bananka *TheDarkAlicorna |-| Gdzie mnie można jeszcze znaleźć?= * Lugiia07 - DeviantART * WoE * Fallen Dragon - Nightwood * NaszeOCki * My Little Pony 2 Wiki (Bożęł, Alikornęły i Recoloręły wszędzięł ;-;) * Buizel Wiki |-| Artykuły= ~Kucyki~ * Karamella - Pegaz, ponysona #2 * Colleen - Pegaz, prawdziwa ponysona ~Odcinki~ * Yyyy nope ~Piosenki~ * Yyyy nope ~Śmieci xd~ * Brudnopis tabelek * Brudnopis kucyków * DiT |-| FAQ ;-;= *Nie, nie narysuję Ci kucyka. Ja wiem komu mam narysować jego OC, więc siedź cicho na zadzie i mnie nie denerwuj. *Nie, mój i twój kucyk nie zostaną przyjaciółmi jeśli w ogóle nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą żadnego słowa i się nie znamy. *Nie, nie pytaj mnie, czy zagłosuję na twojego kucyka w KM, bo nie zagłosuję. *Nie, nie zmienię swojej muzyki profilowej/muzyki u kucyka, bo tobie się ona nie podoba. Masz problem, trzeba było urodzić się głuchym. *Nie, nie wstawię twojego kucyka do historii mojego OC/do opowiadania, bo mam już obmyślone wszystko. *Nie, nie polubię twojego OC jeśli będzie OP Alicornem i w dodatku recolorem, Mary Sue i bogiem. Nie jesteś bogiem, uświadom to sobie sobie. *Nie, nie dam Ci autografu. |-| Zakładeczki= Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Moderatorzy czatu